


no homo, bro

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, gay boys pretending not be gay, isnt the title super creative its one of my finest ideas, lapslock, poor guanlin just wants some food, so do daehwi and guanlin, woojin wants new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which jihoon and jinyoung are 100% gay for each other but pretend they aren't and the others want new friends.





	no homo, bro

**Author's Note:**

> a winkdeep "no homo" au requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong) lmao
> 
> i hope this doesn't offend anyone..? idk if it will but just in case: this is just supposed to be a cute fluffy one-shot of winkdeep being idiots plz enjoy!!

“jinyoung, i love you,” jihoon says when jinyoung places a carton of banana milk in front of jihoon. “no homo, though.” he adds as an afterthought.

jinyoung lifts his head from his lunch and flashes jihoon a smile. “love you too, hyung. no homo.”

“i’m going to barf,” daehwi says. “please take this somewhere else.”

“ditto,” woojin makes a face. “fellas, is it gay if i declare love for my best friend during lunch?”

“very.” daehwi and guanlin say in unison.

“shut up, what do you three know about the beauty of bromance?” jihoon rolls his eyes and throws an arm around jinyoung, who leans in close while chewing on his kimbap. “don’t be jealous because you don’t have a friend like jinyoung.”

“i bought you banana milk the other day and you didn’t say you loved me,” woojin points out with a raised eyebrow.

“yeah, all you did was say ‘thanks bro’ and punch him in the shoulder,” daehwi says.

“that’s because i hate woojin,” jihoon waves his hands dismissively. “that’s a well-known fact.”

“wow,” woojin deadpans. “see if i ever buy you banana milk again, park.”

“it’s okay, jinyoung will buy me banana milk.”

“i will.”

“love you, jinyoung.”

“love you too, hyung.”

***

“oh shit.” jihoon trips over some stray props. before he falls facedown onto the floor, someone catches him by the waist and drags him back up.

“oops. be careful, hyung. can’t have the star of the show ruining his face two days before opening night, can we?” it’s jinyoung. he smiles down at jihoon who blinks in shock.

“thanks, jinyoung,” jihoon flashes him a big smile. “thank god you were here to catch me.”

“i’ll always be here to catch you, don’t worry hyung.” jinyoung winks at jihoon who laughs loudly, attracting the attention of the other theater members around them.

“that’s really reassuring. thanks, bro.”

“no problem.”

***

jinyoung gives jihoon a big hug when the latter gets his college acceptances. “congrats, hyung! i knew you could do it.”

jihoon returns the hug just as tightly and buries his face into jinyoung’s shoulders. “thanks, jinyoungie.”

“i’m waiting for the ‘no homo’ to happen,” daehwi mutters under his breath to woojin and guanlin, who nod with exasperated expressions. when jinyoung says the offending expression once he and jihoon part, the three of them throw up their hands in exasperation.

“i can’t believe you two,” guanlin shakes his head in disappointment.

“we’re not friends anymore,” woojin shoots jihoon a look while jihoon flips woojin off.

“fuck off, park,” jihoon snarls.

“you first, park,” woojin hisses.

“i want out of this friendship,” daehwi says to no one in particular.

“can we go get burgers now?” guanlin asks. if he’s going to have to watch his hyungs be dumb and dumber around each other he might as well get some food out of it. “please?”

“come on, hyung. i’ll pay for you today,” jinyoung puts his arms around jihoon’s shoulders and tugs him away from woojin, who was 0.5 seconds away from throwing jihoon down to the floor.

“okay.” jihoon is immediately pacified at the mention of free food and follows jinyoung willingly, leaving the other three to trail behind them with pained expressions on their faces. “love you.”

“love you too.”

“no homo, though.”

“no homo.”

***

it’s the last high school festival jihoon and woojin will take part in, and so they decide to put in their all this year. with theater club being done for the term, jihoon joins woojin and throws himself into dance practice.

the five of them don't meet up for a few days as jinyoung is busy going around and covering all the activities for the school newspaper, daehwi is busy getting ready for the fashion show and being a little terror, and guanlin tries to get out of having to participate in the maid café his class is putting on with his entire being. he’s unsuccessful, but euiwoong assures him that he put in a good effort.

and so when jihoon and jinyoung run into each other in the halls after a few days of not seeing each other, jihoon is ecstatic.

“jinyoungie!” he jumps onto jinyoung, who catches him with a grunt. “i missed you!”

“hey, jihoon hyung,” jinyoung flashes him a smile before setting him down gently. “missed you too.”

“how’s the newspaper coming along?” jihoon asks sympathetically. he’s heard rumors of them not being able to sleep due to all the articles they have to edit before the newspaper is sent to be printed.

jinyoung grimaces. “it’s coming along. i actually have to get going. i’m supposed to go interview the glee club.”

“oh.” jihoon isn’t sure why he’s so disappointed. “that’s okay. i have to go too. dance practice is about to start.”

“okay,” jinyoung ruffles jihoon’s hair a little. “i’ll see you later, hyung.”

“bye.” jihoon waves and watches and jinyoung turns the corner. he frowns at the weird feeling in his chest and thumps his fist on it a little, wondering what was wrong with him.

“hey, you good?” woojin jogs up from behind him. he shoots jihoon a concerned look when he sees the expression on jihoon's face. “i just saw jinyoung power walking down the hall. what’s wrong?”

“nothing? i think. i don’t know,” jihoon frowns at his friend.

“uh, okay?” woojin looks at him weirdly. “come on, let’s go. what kind of co-captains would we be if we’re late to our own practice?”

“okay.” jihoon runs after woojin, but the weird feeling lingers throughout the duration of practice, and jihoon goes to sleep that night wondering if it’s normal to feel this way towards his best friend.

***

jihoon has a realization™ on the tuesday before the school festival. he’s currently at woojin’s house and the two of them are trying to study math (and failing, in jihoon's case). “i think i like jinyoung.”

“no shit, sherlock,” woojin says without missing a beat. he’s focused on the problem sets that were assigned to them that morning. “about time you noticed.”

“what do i do?” jihoon’s eyes are wide as he stares at woojin in panic. woojin finally looks up from his notes and gives jihoon a look.

“confess. what else?”

“yeah, but what if jinyoung’s not gay?” jihoon stresses.

“trust me,” woojin says dryly. “jinyoung is very much gay.”

“are you sure? what if he’s not? woojin, i can’t ruin our friendship!” jihoon is close to ripping out his hair. woojin reaches over and gently brings jihoon’s hands down from where they’re clutching on his hair.

“calm down, jeojang man. everyone knows about jinyoung’s astronomical crush on you. except you, apparently.”

jihoon whimpers and feels a little pathetic. his feelings are amplified when woojin shakes his head and decides he’s not worth the time and turns back to his problem sets. “woojin, pay attention to me! i’m having a mid-life crisis here.”

“okay, we’re in high school. this is not your mid-life crisis. maybe your quarter-life crisis, but definitely not your mid.” woojin is 100% done with jihoon at this point and just wants to finish his homework before midnight for once. “can i please do my homework now. i want to sleep sometime tonight.”

“why are we friends,” jihoon hisses but picks up his pencil to go back to working as well.

“i ask myself that every day.”

“i hate you so much.”

***

jihoon spends the next few days awkwardly laughing then running away whenever jinyoung tries to initiate some form of contact with him. daehwi and guanlin are confused while woojin vows to end his friendship with jihoon the moment they graduate, future roommates be damned.

“what did i do?” jinyoung whispers helplessly when jihoon runs away for the nth time that day. “did i do something wrong?”

“no, you didn’t.” woojin shakes his head and clasps a hand onto one of jinyoung’s shoulder. “park jihoon is just a certified idiot. don’t worry, he’ll come around.”

“do you know something, woojin hyung?” daehwi gives him a side look. “anything you want to share with the class?”

“nope.” woojin pops the ‘p’ and shoots the three of them finger guns. “i gotta go now. third year duties and all. have fun!”

he turns and bolts down the hall before daehwi can grab him by the hair. he ignores daehwi’s indignant shrieks and guanlin’s questions. he has things to do, after all. like turning in his forms for graduation and beating the shit out of park jihoon.

normal third year stuff.

***

“you can’t ignore him forever, you know,” woojin rolls his eyes. he watches as jihoon pathetically tries to hide from jinyoung.

“doesn’t mean i can’t try,” jihoon hisses.

“we’re getting food together after the festival. you know that, right?”

“shut up, woojin. let me live my life how i want to.” jihoon looks like a petulant child and woojin just rolls his eyes for the millionth time.

“fine, do whatever you want.”

“thanks. it’s about time you left me alone.”

“i’m going to murder you in your sleep, mark my words.”

“suddenly i don’t want to dorm with you anymore. is it too late to find another roommate?”

“yes.”

***

jinyoung grabs jihoon by the arm before he can run away and demands to know what’s wrong. woojin, daehwi, and guanlin watch uninterestedly as they share the takoyaki daehwi bought from one of the booths earlier.

jihoon stammers and tries to come up with excuses that jinyoung doesn’t take. jinyoung presses harder and that's when jihoon finally cracks. he wraps his arms around the younger’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. when this happens, woojin wordlessly holds out his hand and a reluctant daehwi and guanlin hand him 30,000 won each.

“i was so sure jinyoung hyung would crack first,” daehwi hisses disappointedly as he watches the new couple continue to kiss. “this is disgusting. i need bleach.”

“i was going to buy pentagon hyungnim’s new album with that money, dammit.” guanlin swears quietly. “can we go get food? i don’t want to watch them kiss anymore.”

“okay, lovebirds. we get it, you’re gay for each other. let’s go get some pizza now,” woojin calls out and gives the two of them a dry look when they separate. jihoon vaguely resembles a fire truck and jinyoung can’t look at any of them in the face.

“…no homo,” jihoon offers when he finally turns his head to look at jinyoung.

daehwi throws up his hands in disappointment. “we were so close. so close!”

“no homo,” jinyoung snickers and gives jihoon one last peck on the lips.

***

“hey, jinyoung.” the five of them are lounging around in jihoon’s living room. daehwi and guanlin were playing a video game while daehwi was reading a magazine he stole from jihoon’s bedroom. woojin was falling asleep in the corner and jihoon was mindlessly scrolling through twitter.

“yeah, jihoon hyung?” jinyoung doesn’t look away from the screen but acknowledges jihoon with a slight turn of his head. his eyes stay on the screen.

“wanna be my boyfriend? no homo though, of course.” jihoon snickers when daehwi throws the magazine down in rage and woojin groans in despair.

“sure.” jinyoung agrees easily and cheers when he wins first place. guanlin sets the controller down with a forlorn shake of his head. “no homo.”

“i can’t wait for you to graduate and leave,” daehwi hisses.

jihoon and jinyoung laugh and jinyoung plops down next to jihoon on the sofa. he pulls the elder in for a kiss and jihoon throws up a middle finger when their friends boo. he smiles in the kiss when jinyoung pulls him in closer and decides that he wants to do this forever.

even if woojin is throwing cushions at them and daehwi and guanlin are threatening to call the police for “tainting their innocent eyes” and “being a public disturbance.”

**Author's Note:**

> not edited (as always)  
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
